


Dreamer and Magician

by Trucbiduleschouettes



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Raven Cycle - Freeform, The Raven King - Freeform, amen, really no angst for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trucbiduleschouettes/pseuds/Trucbiduleschouettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam fails to find words to describe how kissing Ronan feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamer and Magician

Adam might be a magician but he wasn’t able to summon words to describe how kissing Ronan felt. It was like sitting in the grass under a bright sun when Ronan’s warm lips touched his, contrasting with the coolness of his hands. When Ronan’s hands fell on his face to cup his cheeks, it was as if Adam had dived into a cold, bottomless lake and let himself drown in.

Contrast could be used to describe Ronan, except the boy was far simpler and more complicated than that. Ronan was maker of dreams and nightmares. A magician of his own kind. A rebellious soul that bowed only to his king. _Their_ King.

 

“Parrish.” Ronan whispered in a hoarse voice as he punched his shoulders. “Stop staring at fucking nothing.”

 _And fucking kiss me_ were the unspoken words that Adam could read into his boyfriend’s stormy eyes. Sometimes, the thought truly occurred to him that Ronan, rebellious law-breaker and maker of unbelievable things, had chosen him of all people. Ronan Lynch loved him. And Adam loved him back, a kind of love none of them had experienced before.

“Fuck you, Parrish.” Ronan cursed before bringing Adam closer by the collar of his shirt. And even though his move was harsh, his kiss wasn’t.

“You wish.” Adam said between two kisses, his hands that he once offered to a magical forest slipping under the black t shirt of Ronan and slowly pulling it above his shaved head. Hunger of a different kind grew inside Adam, the kind that relied on instinct and made your skin warmer. Leading against one of the couch of the Barns, Ronan just stared back, raising a cocky eyebrow. Adam wasn’t one to resist the challenge. And so their lips found each other again like lovers that didn’t met for a long time. This kiss wasn’t soft; it was full of passion and silent promises. The instant was dreamy but both men had enough experiences to know it wasn’t one.

Ronan’s skin was burning and his breath was unsteady under Adam’s touch. Once again the ocean inside his heart had caught fire. He didn’t mind being consumed like this though. Because it was Adam. Their magician. _His_ magician.

He wasn’t sure when he rolled on himself as he realised it only as Adam’s lips touched his nape, his long fingers tracing the dark lines of his tattoo. Shivering, Ronan let his forehead rest on his clenched fist, eyes closed. He remembered how a few months ago, all of this was part of his dreams too.

 

“Hey.” Adam whispered, knowing what the other boy was thinking. “ _Tellus_. I’m not leaving.”

Ronan cursed and it sounded like a melody from him, a prayer of words that were unholy in any other mouths, but not his. Adam remembered how he once thought about Ronan has some kind of god on his own. Perhaps he wasn’t wrong.

Minutes passed until the moment came. Adam exhale sharply as Ronan inhaled deeply, his fingers grabbing a cushion he had dreamt the past night. They were a beautiful mess on the instant. Trembling, Adam entwined his fingers with Ronan’s and the dreamer bought them to his lips in a soft gesture. He was a sinner and holy at the same time, in his own way. _Their_ own way.

 

“Te amo, dreamer.” And when he said “dreamer”, Adam said it with pride and fondness. To which Ronan answered with a smile:

“Te amo nimis, magician.”

 

 


End file.
